Dancing Alone
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Max decides to have a simple night out with drinking and dancing.Until he meets an old friend with the same desires...And another desire for something more. Max&Mariam,LEMON


The blonde boy leaned against the wall of Club Paris, watching as crowds, hordes of people pushed past. He could already tell the ones who would be throwing up later. The stench of beer and smoke hung heavily in the air, and much to Max's dismay he found himself breathing in the scent longingly.

From his position on the wall, he could see teens about his own age, sixteen to eighteen, he, himself was seventeen. Funny how Club Paris let minors do drugs and drink illegally here. But frankly, no one was complaining. Max took a sip of his beer before walking a little more onto the dance floor. It really looked similar to a mob. There were dancers, twisting and turning and romping to the music. _Lillix _was playing loudly in the club, and a blonde fell in front of Max. Already drunk obviously. She just got up and flung herself back onto the dance floor. A few guys shuffled beside him, all wearing the same weed-induced grins.

That was when he noticed her. There, in the far corner of the club. She was writhing seductively to the music, her long blue hair waving glowingly to her every movement. Max was enticed, as she kept her body moving to the beat. Strangely enough, it looked like no one was dancing with her. Apparently she was dancing alone. No one was near enough to her that she looked connected with. And eagerly, the azure eyed boy took his chance. He walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered back, pausing her dance to turn to the boy talking. She felt there was something familiar about him. And he felt the same about her. It was as if they'd met before. "Do I know you?" She said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I dunno, do I know you?" Max countered, smirking comically until he saw her smile turn into a slight frown. "But you do look familiar..." He drifted off. That was when it hit him. Blue hair, pale skin, emerald eyes... It was Mariam! From the SaintShields! Who Max and his team had met long ago. But they left town. He was, needless to say, very happy to see her again.

"Mariam! It's me, Max! Remember, way back when you and your team were trying to capture our bitbeasts. I beat you in the end, and then your team left... I missed you ya know?" He grinned goofily.

Mariam smiled somewhat, before taking her hand and brushing a strand of Max's blonde hair out of his eyes.

"My god, oh my god, it is you! Hi! It's been so long!" She said happily, then hugging him friendly. "So, what have you been up to since we left? And how old are you now?" Mariam asked, noticing the physical change. Lil' Maxie had muscles that you could clearly see through his shirt and blazer. He no longer had those puppy dog eyes that Mariam loved so much. But he was certainly handsome. The blunette smiled, straightening out her black leather mini skirt.

"We've been the same, but the team's broken up now. I don't blade much anymore, and Draciel's practically retired. But hey, I made a lot of money being a BladeBreaker. It's a good life. And I'm seventeen. You?" Max couldn't help but take into account her V-neck purple shirt and relatively short skirt. He was turned on, but what would his need for her do to their friendship? He wanted her; he could feel it in his heart. And his cock too. But he smirked and took another swig of his beer.

"Oh, I see, us too. And sixteen. It sucks ass that I'm younger than the majority of people in here. But oh well." She grinned, flicking her waves. Max's azure eyes gleamed in the light of the disco ball.

"Who are you dancing with anyway? I saw you here alone." Max asked.

"You saw me? Well that must've meant you were staring." Mariam sneered. Max's cheeks went red. She laughed. "No one. I just like to dance. I've been asked a couple of times, but they were all drunk hormone-driven perverts. All they wanted was to get a girl to go home with tonight. God, I hate people like that." She grimaced.

"No kidding..." Max nodded, looking toward the bar. "Do you want a drink? I need another myself. Come on." Max said, taking her hand and leading her away from the hustle and bustle. Max ordered a White Russian and a beer for himself and Mariam. Once again, his eyes slipped to her shirt which was fairly low cut. He mentally slapped himself. But was starting to find it difficult to control his need. But it was quailed.

"Do you wanna, uh, you wanna get outta here?" Mariam asked, motioning for Max to follow her to the private rooms of the club. Of course, almost every bed had to be tainted. But for Max, it would do.

Once there, Max and Mariam layed on the bed comfortly. Mariam layed her head on Max's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I missed you too." Mariam said softly.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Earlier you said that you missed me. Well, I missed you too." She smiled.

"Oh, I see..." Max trailed off, resting his head on Mariam's, "Did you know that I had the biggest crush on you back then?" He laughed. But still, he wasn't sure if the crush ever faded away... Or just got stronger.

"What would you say if I told you that I liked you too?" Mariam said, eyeing Max's carved chest.

"Well, I don't know what I'd say, but I know what I'd do." He said, and captured Mariam's lips in a sweet kiss. Instinctively she returned it, and traced Max's chest through his blue shirt. Max and Mariam's tongues battled for dominance, with Max finally being victorious. Finally, when Max pulled away, he arose from his position and locked the cianwood door.

Once he returned to the bed, Max knelt over Mariam's small frame and kissed her again, more passionately. Her pale hands became entwined in his platinum locks. Once the kiss was broken, Max gazed lovingly down at Mariam. Her shirt was now slightly disheveled, giving her a rough, yet sexy appearence. He desperately wanted to remove her garments, he wanted to see her true beauty. But Max needed to know if she was okay with it. The beyblader made a move, lowering himself to nip and suck at the sweet skin by the crook of her neck. Once she shifted under his weight, Max drew back slightly and looked into her sparkling orbs. And he took her reassuring smile as the cue card to continue.

Max was above her on his knees, but due to the fact that he needed his hands, he sat gently on her hips. The male proceeded to tug down the fabric of her purple shirt, until they came to rest a few inches below her shoulders. Max paused to move his hands enticingly over them, breathing in a scent that was different than the putrid smoke and vodka he smelt before. It was the ocean, Max would know that smell anywhere. He loved to swim in the rolling waves. And now that he thought about it, the color of the sea was close to matching Mariam's blue tresses.

Mariam raised a hand to rub Max's snowy cheek affectionately, enjoying the feel of his soft skin on hers. She loved that boy's gorgeous blue eyes. But breathed deeply as Max returned to his work, and tugged her shirt the rest of the way down, revealing her lavender silk bra. Her hands found their way to Max's blazer, slowly pulling it off. He paused long enough for Mariam to yank it from his arms and get a better view of Max's, as she noticed before, abs. Max smiled sexily and pulled his shirt over his head. She, also leant forward under the pressure of Max's weight to let him finish removing her V-neck. Then her bra.

Perfect. Was all Tate could think when he layed gaze upon Mariam's attractive mounds. He began at the base of her neck, and licked a line down to her belly button, tonguing the piercing for a second before beginning his slow trail of kisses upwards, between her breasts, and back to her right collar bone. Then he quickly and roughly forced his scarlet lips upon his girl's once again, his hot member darting inside. All the while, Max held himself steady with one hand while fondling Mariam's left breast with the other. A minute passed and Max broke for air from his partner. Her taste, vanilla and sugar, was still evident on his lips. He licked them eagerly before diving to sucking on Mariam's now erect nipples. While still fondling her left breast, Max was enjoying himself and Max could see from Mariam's facial expression and the way she arched her back into him that she was too.

Mariam could feel the lightning coursing through her veins. Even moreso when Max switched boobs, now groping the right while nipping and sucking the third. This continued for about five minutes, Mariam emitting the most interesting mewling noises from her throat. The female felt herself tense when she felt Max's rough palm petting the smooth skin of her thigh. She released a moan, louder this time, and Max smirked against her breast.

The two separated when Max got off her hips and undid the buckle on his pants. Mariam's eyes widened. She couldn't help but reach up, wanting to help Max lose his clothing. But only to have her hands pushed back to her chest.

"Not yet, Mariam. Have patience, gorgeous." He smirked, going down on her once again. And wasting no time, Max gave a rough tug on the bottom of her mini skirt, having it slip a few inches farther down her hips. Then all the way along with her thong. Mariam gasped in surprise when Max buried himself in her slit.

"Oh, Max..." Mariam moaned, feeling his tongue probing her, exploring her to the limit.

Max was in deep. He let his instincts guide him through the ocean of wetness, pleasure, taste and feeling, everything that was Mariam. Up until the point where he felt he would lose his very sanity. Max had to pull out. He had to vent release. And his friend he'd just pleasured wouldn't mind helping him out. Max arose again, and this time allowed Mariam to tug down his pants. Once the bottoms left their master, Mariam moved for her prize.

She layed a small kiss on the tip of Max's length, him affectionately holding her hair back. Once she took him all the way into her mouth, it was Max's turn to moan. Mariam let her teeth very gently graze Max's cock, sending jolts of pleasure through his meat. She looked innocent, blowing her warm breath into his cock while maneuvering her hand skillfully along the rest of his length. Max gasped once again. They were only minutes into the pleasure, and Max already felt his load swelling. Without warning, he blew his shot down Mariam's throat, her somehow not managing to spill a drop. She slowly drew back, planting one more kiss on the tip then rising up to kiss Max passionately. Max could taste himself on her lips, which wasn't as revolting as one might think.

But the kiss soon ended as Max pushed his mate back down and he towered over her again, attacking her neck with savage kisses and expressions of passion. Mariam felt heaven. She breathed deep, the thought of both of them naked in bed together. She remembered when they were younger, and Mariam would have her fantasies. She was too hush to touch herself, but she dreamt back then of Max doing it for her. But she thought it would never happen. That's why she jumped at the chance tonight. She didn't want to lose him.

Max felt the same too. Here they were, after two, nearly three years, making love! It was weird to think they'd hated each other back then, but Max held secret feelings for her all along. He was just too nervous to tell her. And here he was, getting his wish. Max was with the girl he desired most.

But the duo were all but finished their magical night. Max finally positioned himself between Mariam's legs, and gave her a pleading look. Mariam sighed and held the bed blankets tightly.

"I'm ready." She gave him the signal, and braced herself. Max entered her slowly, until he reached her virginity barrier. He had to admit, he was a little surprised.

"You're a virgin?" He asked.

"Uh, yah? You better not be calling me a slut Max." She sounded slightly shocked to hear his remark, but his reply made things a little clearer to her.

"No no, of course not. I just find it hard to believe that a girl as beautiful as you hasn't been taken by some other guy by now." He stated, moving his shaft a little further inside her warmth.

Mariam squirmed a little in pain, but answered truthfully.

"No... I was saving myself. For you." Her words caught Max off guard, and he knew that if he held on to her, his loneliness would go away. He reached down and held her hand, before ramming his 11" forcefully into her cunt. Mariam screamed his name in pain, but Max refused to slow his rhythm. He knew the pain would melt away soon, and she, and he, would be perched atop cloud nine again.

And how right he was. The searing pain in Mariam's womanhood soon faded to nothing, except pure ecstacy and pleasure.

"MAX!" She screamed his name again, this time because of the waves of pleasure her man was sending through her. The lightning raged through her veins, her blood, adrenaline being pumped in gallons.

Max could feel the pleasure welling inside him, waiting to be released. He wanted to scream, he wanted to moan, he wanted to yell- And he could. No issues here. He squeezed Mariam's hand hard, but lessening once he saw her flinch. He eyed the gem in her belly button swaying from side to side while they were moving from top to bottom. The friction their bodies were creating was astounding, mesmerizing even. And once again, Max felt his load rising to the top. But he wouldn't release til he was sure she was with him. And he was answered when he heard Mariam give a loud moan, and saw her face contort in ecstasy. Max felt her vaginal walls clench around him, and he felt wetness. Heaven for him this time. He moaned, and he knew he could release himself now.

"MARIAM!" He screamed,

"MAX!" Once again she shrieked, giving Max's hand a mighty squeeze. Max squeezed back, before popping his load in Mariam's tight, now loose, slit. Max collapsed on top of his lover, both bodies tinted with sweat and loaded with the seed of one another.

"That... Was.. The best.. Night of my.. Life.." Max said, through heaving breaths. Mariam nodded, rubbing Max's back who was still lying on her chest. He rolled off, and placed a hand on the blue haired female's cheek, turning her face toward him. He planted a very passionate, loving, desperate, sexual kiss on Mariam's bruised lips, holding her close. What a night, what a night indeed.


End file.
